


Burning

by featherxquill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Older Characters, Queer Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherxquill/pseuds/featherxquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's an infuriating, manipulative bastard, but she likes the sounds he makes when he's on his knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a comment ficathon. One I'm rather proud of despite its brevity. Enjoy.

She'll never shine as brightly as Gellert, and Albus Dumbledore will always be queer. She's a little bit queer herself; lists her lovers in her head: Alastor, Amelia, Augusta, Tom.

But the nights are long and lonely at Hogwarts, and the castle is cold. He's an infuriating, manipulative bastard, but she likes the sounds he makes when he's on his knees.

During the day she is his faithful deputy - he piles her high with work and expectations and doesn't listen to her advice - but in the dark he belongs to her and she has to admit she likes the power.

_This is my loyalty,_ says her body in the dark as the moon paints her skin blue-white. She moves above him, always above - hair spilling over her shoulders like midnight and curling around her breasts - because she wants him to see who she is. When they are close she presses her fingers into his mouth and grips his jaw tight. _This is my loyalty, swallow it down._

Gryffindors need someone to fight against.


End file.
